vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Luka Luka ★ Night Fever
[[Archivo:Luka_Luka_Night_Fever_O.jpg|thumb|300px|Luka Luka ★ Night Fever Ilustrada por Haru Aki]]Luka Luka ★ Night Fever (ルカ ルカ ★ ナイト フィーバー) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Dado que esta canción se compone de estilo de baile musical eléctrico en la progresión, es muy popular entre los fans Vocaloid, y tiene un montón de portadas y versiones coro y parodiadas en internet. Esta canción es considerada como una de las canciones personales donde Luka en imagen icónica, y describe su vida nocturna, y su deseo de invitar a sus fans a unirse a ella para cantar y bailar junto con ella en esta emocionante canción. Actualmente supera las 3 millones de visitas en Nicovideo, y se ha convertido en una de las canciones más representativas de Megurine Luka. Ha aparecido en diversos conciertos, y forma parte de los juegos Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Extend, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone y Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Intérprete: Megurine Luka Música y Letra: Samfree Ilustración: Haru Aki *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS STARDOM 2 *Fever *SEB presents SUPER HATSUNE BEAT vol.1 *Story *VOCA NICO☆PARTY *VOCALO DANCE *VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Aka) *Vocalo Choumix feat. Hatsune Miku *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend Complete Collection Letras Kanji= ダメダメよ☆ 右から左へと言葉が流れる 退屈そうな顔　画面見つめる君 次元の壁越えていつでも逢いに行く 心の準備をちゃんとしておいてね 君のこと誰よりも分かってる だから私に任せて 怖がらないで二人で踊りましょう ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー はじけるリズムに合わせて 嫌なこと何もかも全部忘れて ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー 私はここに居るから 少しでも視線を逸らしちゃダメダメよ☆ 重くて見れない日　兄貴に釣られた日 心で呼んでみて　すぐに飛んで行くわ 授業では教わらないことを 君に教えてあげるわ 夜の扉を二人で開きましょう ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー あふれる想いはFor you 限りあるこの時を胸に刻んで ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー 朝日が昇ればサヨナラ 寂しそうなそんな目されてもダメだから☆ 君のこと誰よりも分かってる だから全てを晒して 生まれた意味を二人で見つけましょう ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー 高まる鼓動を感じて さあ覚悟できたらこの手をとって ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー 輝く君が好きなの 全力で飛び出そう 用意はいいかしら？ ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー はじけるリズムに合わせて 嫌なこと何もかも全部忘れて ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー 私はここに居るから 少しでも視線を逸らしちゃダメダメよ☆ ダメダメよ☆ |-| Romaji= DAME DAME yo☆ migi kara hidari he to kotoba ga nagareru taikutsu sou na kao　gamen mitsumeru kimi jigen no kabe koete itsudemo ai ni yuku kokoro no junbi wo chanto shite oite ne kimi no koto dare yori mo wakatteru dakara watashi ni makasete kowagaranaide futari de odorimashou (COME ON) luka luka★night fever hajikeru RIZUMU ni awasete iya na koto nani mo kamo zenbu wasurete luka luka★night fever watashi ha koko ni iru kara sukoshi demo shisen wo sorashicha DAME DAME yo ☆ omokute mirenai hi aniki ni tsurareta hi kokoro de yondemite sugu ni tondeiku wa jugyou de ha osowaranai koto wo kimi ni oshiete ageru wa yoru no tobira wo futari de hirakimashou luka luka★night fever afureru omoi ha for you kagiri aru kono toki wo mune ni kizande luka luka★night fever asahi ga noboreba SAYONARA sabishisou na sonna me sarete mo DAME dakara ☆ kimi no koto dare yori mo wakatteru dakara subete wo sarashite umareta imi wo futari de mitsukemashou luka luka★night fever takamaru kodou wo kanjite saa kakugo dekitara kono te wo totte luka luka★night fever kagayaku kimi ga suki nano zenryoku de tobidasou youi ha ii kashira? (COME ON) luka luka★night fever hajikeru RIZUMU ni awasete iya na koto nani mo kamo zenbu wasurete luka luka★night fever watashi ha koko ni iru kara sukoshi dake shisen wo sorashicha DAME DAME yo ☆ |-| Español= Chico malo no Me conecto y no estás tú Se ha nublado el cielo azul Y me digo: "Qué aburrido" Pero calma noche, allá voy Luego vuelvo desde el abismo Y me acerco a ti con ritmo Yo te invito a un mundo divino Solo dime: "Baby, vámonos" Nadie como yo te conocerá No dudes más, soy real, Sé que te voy a convencer No tengas miedo a los demás Porqué Conmigo bailarás (vamos) ¡Luka Luka ★ Night Fever! (fiebre nocturna) Siente el ritmo, esta noche de locuras No hay más lluvia bajo la luna Nunca pares de bailar ¡Luka Luka ★ Night Fever! (fiebre nocturna) Si algo ocurre Me tendrás sin duda alguna Tu sólo miras desde un rincón, y me hechizas, Chico malo no Si la fiesta se vuelve tensa Y el ambiente no te divierte Solo llámame y quiéreme Que yo rápido estaré ahí Esta noche hoy, yo te enseñaré Aquello que, en el salón Nunca aprenderás en clase La noche está ideal, te digo... Que Tú suerte tendrás (Vamos) ¡Luka Luka ★ Night Fever! (fiebre nocturna) Voy a amarte, sonriendo con dulzura La vida es corta, hay que aprovechar No lo pienso ya dudar ¡Luka Luka ★ Night Fever! (fiebre nocturna) No hay amantes Cuando la noche termina Me extrañarás al amanecer Chico ciego, me querrás tú ver Nadie como yo te conocerá No dudes más, soy real Ven y enséñame que sientes Permítete encontrar la felicidad Esta noche ya ¡Luka Luka ★ Night Fever! (fiebre nocturna) Sólo escuchas mis latidos con locura ¿Te has preparado para empezar? Cuenta regresiva habrá ¡Luka Luka ★ Night Fever! (fiebre nocturna) Incansables Bailaremos un "te amo" Es el momento, no esperes más Tu ternura pronto estallará (Vamos) ¡Luka Luka ★ Night Fever! (fiebre nocturna) Siente el ritmo, esta noche de locuras No hay más lluvia bajo la luna Nunca pares de bailar ¡Luka Luka ★ Night Fever! (fiebre nocturna) Si algo ocurre Me tendrás sin duda alguna Tú sólo miras desde un rincón, y me hechizas, Chico malo no ¡Chico malo no! Galería Luka Luka Night Fever model 1.png|Modelo de Megurine Luka en Luka Luka ★ Night Fever para Project Diva Extend. Luka Luka Night Fever model 2.jpg|Modelo de Megurine Luka en Luka Luka ★ Night Fever para Project Diva Arcade. Luka Luka Night Fever model 3.jpg|Modelo de Megurine Luka en Luka Luka ★ Night Fever para Project Diva F 2nd. luka_10.jpg|Modelo de Megurine Luka en Luka Luka ★ Night Fever para Project Diva Arcade Future Tone Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Haru Aki. *Ilustración Oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Canción publicada en 2009